roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare
Nightmare is an Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consists of pink, green, red, black, and white. This Element is a strong but slow Element. The spells of this Element usually take more than 10 seconds to recharge, but if hit, they will do very high damage. It is a purchasable element, with a cost of 900 Diamonds, making it the second most costly non-fusion element, with the most costly being Aurora. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defence. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Player Opinions: * Damage: Very High * Speed: Slow * Defense: Above Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Damage Specifications: Please, take note: *Damage represents the maximum damage dealing output achievable by maxed out Power Stat (100/100) on base defense (50/100 Defense Stat) *dpp stands for damage per projectile or tick *B-E stands for burning effect (damage per tick), whether its state is inflicted by direct contact with a projectile or conditioned by standing on poisoned or flaming ground *A-E stands for AoE poisoned or flaming ground (damage per tick) *@HP represents the number of health points regenerated in total Damage dpp (B-E|A-E) Mana Cost Cooldown Efficiency 630 8HP+63ddp @80HP 300 5 undefined 38dpp 400 10 undefined 300 50dpp 400 12 undefined 375 400 8 undefined 728 2HP+52dpp @28HP per afflicted player 1000 90 undefined More information on efficiency soon. Player Rating Nightmare is considerably strong at both medium and far range and is equipped with stuns although the spells are slow and are capable of taking players by surprise. Though its spells are strong, they are slow and cannot change their hit directions in very short time. Spells Horrifying Heads "Shoots several skulls in rapid fire that steal some of the damage you do." * Horrifying Heads is a multi-projectile spell. The caster shoots many purple-pink and red skulls that create pink and purple explosions with white lightning flashing inside it. Players hit would be dealt medium damage. The user would be healed by 8 health points if the bullets hit another player, regardless if they are in the caster's Party (if they have one) or not. * Costs 300 mana and has a 5 second cooldown * Does about 63 damage per skull and takes about 2 seconds to charge (10 skulls when fully charged) * This attack fires skulls depending on how long you charge it; if you just click, it will fire a few skulls, but if you charge, it will fire more Skeleton Swarm "Creates a swarm of skeletons that surround you and attack nearby players." * Skeleton Swarm is a body transformation spell. This spell summons 3 skulls, one purple, one red, and one black. The skeletons would shoot nearby players that could potentially do high damage ** Tip: Stay away if someone is using this. Try to use ranged spells to take them out when they wasted their mana on it. Use Travelling Spells if you are using this spell to get closer to your opponent. ** Note: This is one of the attacks that is actually not slow and wherever it goes, the player will always lose health. ** Note: '''The skeleton heads are able to detect and shoot players using Spectral Embodiment. ** '''Note: '''The skeleton heads can still fire during the timestop in The World. ** Costs 400 mana and has a 10 second cooldown (50s once activated, 40s of duration) ** Does about 38 damage and lasts for 40 seconds '''Skeleton Grab "Summons a skeleton that spawns where you click that drags the nearest player and attacks." * Skeleton grab is a close-range spell. This spell summons a skeleton from the ground. A nightmare symbol would appear on the ground before the skeleton is summoned. The summoned skeleton would stand on grey pads that expand below its feet then fade away. The skeleton is also gray. ** Tip: '''Use a travelling spell to escape from this as it can deal heavy damage, as well as make you vulnerable to their next attack. ** Costs 400 mana and has a 12 second cooldown ** Does about 50 damage over time and takes about 3 seconds for the move to actually damage players ** Note: Advanced players will try to stay away from the move's radius to try to activate it while they are distracted or place it where you think they will go '''Bloodcurdling Blast "Shoots a blast that damages and freezes your enemy in fear." * Bloodcurdling Blast is a projectile spell. This shoots a large bullet that will freeze your opponent. The colour of the ground and sky will be inverted and medium damage would be done. ** Tip: Dodge this bullet if you can. Other players will use high-damaging spells while you're paralyzed. ** Costs 400 mana and has an 8 second cooldown ** Does about 300-371 damage Nightmare (Ultimate) "User springs into the air and traps other players inside floating orbs which then are attacked by large skull projectiles that deal high damage and heal the magic caster." * User elevates into the air and encases themselves in a purple/dark purple ball. Other players would also be elevated, but higher than user, and encased in purple balls. Then, the pink ball starts shooting Bloodcurdling Blast at the players while healing the user. People who elevated and are in the caster's party will not be hurt, but the caster will still be healed. ** Approximately 728 damage, depending on your power ** Heals 2 health per projectile that hits (14 projectiles per player caught) *** Tip: Run away when you see this Ultimate being activated as the caster will hit the ground before you and will have a chance to use another spell before you fall. *** Note: Only players that are near the caster of this spell when it's activated will be elevated; players who come there during the spell would not be elevated, unlike with most other ultimates, such as Hell's Core and Gravitational Pull. Trivia * Nightmare, Space, Phoenix and Time is the only double-colored element and one of the four multi-colored elements, the other one being Spectrum and Aurora. * Nightmare's ultimate is the only ultimate in the game that will heal even if allies are caught in it. * Nightmare is one of the two element that alter other players' perspectives without blinding them, the other one being Time. * Nightmare had the longest waiting time between announcement and release. This was apparently due to inactive devs. * Nightmare is the first non fusion element to be a Superior element. * Nightmare is used for the game's third cheapest fusion (not counting the fused elements prices) along with Darkness to make Reaper and (50 diamonds). Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements